one plus one ?
by hadesgate51
Summary: tsuna gets sick two days after a party and the only person that thinks its more then just a bug is enma. what can tsuna do when it is.chapter 3 reposted sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yahoo how is everyone having fun well I have only one thing to said **_

_**I don't own hit man reborn**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 1

It's been a year since all the fighting ended between the Vongola and Shimon.

After all the miss understandings were cleared up as well too;

The two families got together for a party to celebrate.

"Enma-kun are you sure your okay with us telling them today, I'm a little scared"

A brunette said fumbling with his tie as the redhead stared into his chest nut colored eye smiling.

" if they really care about us it will be no problem, oh don't forget your coming over to my house tonight your not getting out of it this time Tsuna" Enma said

Causing Tsuna to blush as he kissed him on the noise

"You have too much confidents what happened to the boy that asked me to run away"

Enma smiled bigger before wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist

"He had to fight his sweet heart and almost lost him" Tsuna smiled giving Enma a chaste kiss on the lips before wiggling out of his arms

"Then I guess time for me to face my fears"

Tsuna said grabbing Enma and dragging him to the hall. As the two entered everyone looked up waiting for the sigh that the party could start.

Tsuna and Enma smiled weekly before speaking

"We hope you all have fun tonight with are dearest friends" Tsuna said thankfully not shuddering before Enma grabbed his hand in his smiling as they heard small gasps

"And we'd like to tell everyone something first" Enma said griping Tsuna's hand tighter

"We'd like to join our families"

Tsuna finish as he saw some of his guardians smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on Tsuna, Enma you two need to tell the truth" a boy with short black hair yelled causing the two boss to blush more.

"um and after this don't try to find us" Enma mumbled receiving blank stares before Tsuna looked up even redder " cause we're going on a honeymoon" Tsuna announced getting gasps and yells of approval from the Shimon guardians and his own before hearing a " finally" from a baby sitting at one of the tables smiling.

The two walked down the stairs over to there guardians receiving smiles and pats on the back "how'd you concise Juudaime to made the announcement"

A silver hair boy asked with an eye brow raised.

Enma smiled at Tsuna's storm guardian before pulling Tsuna to his chest and kissing him on the back of the neck causing the brunette to giggle and squirm

"Tsuna's ticklish Gokudera -san" Enma said smiling

"Hey I thought I told you not to do that anymore" Tsuna pouted

"My, my are Enma's going to become a man" a girl with long black hair said smiling

Both blushed as Enma quickly let go of Tsuna's waist

"Adel" the redhead scuffed Adel smiled apologetically

"Well I need to find grandpa he said he wanted to talk after we started the party" Tsuna said sadly as Enma kissed him on the cheek smiling.

"Go no worry's" a boy with shaggy black hair said

"Thanks Hibari-san" Tsuna smiled running off to find the 9th.

The 9th office

The 9th sighed looking at the papers he had received from Tsuna's mother Nana. Before hearing a knock on the door to his office

"Come in" the old man said smiling as he saw brunette hair and chest nut eyes poke in

"You said you wanted to see me right grandpa" Tsuna asked walking in

"Yes, your mother send me a letter that said to tack care of you her and your father are going on a second honeymoon"

Tsuna blushed at the word honeymoon

"Is there something you want to tell me" the old man asked

"Um I'm spending the night at Enma's I hope you don't mind"

Tsuna said twisting his fingers

"I have nothing agents it have fun" the old man said smiling

"Okay" Tsuna said standing up and bowing

As everyone left Tsuna and Enma headed to Enma's house

Enma's house

"It's not much of a honeymoon can you forgive me" Enma said turning on the lights

"You think I imaged going to some far off place" Tsuna smiled walking in after the redhead before looking around.

"Um, Tsuna do you want to take a bath first" Enma asked blushing

"Um, later" Tsuna said blushing Enma spun on his heels at the reply before grabbing Tsuna's hand and leading him to his room pinning the brunette to the door as he locked lips with him, braking apart only for air before leading Tsuna to the bed

"Tsuna are you okay with this I feel like I'm forcing you in to it"

Enma said cupping Tsuna's cheek

"Like that has anything to do with it, I love you so don't worry"

Tsuna said wrapping his arms around Enma's neck

"I love you too" Enma said locking lips with Tsuna again before he started nipping Tsuna's bottom lip causing the brunette to gasp and moan as he mapped out his lovers mouth.

The two continued kissing as Tsuna fumbled with Enma button up shirt.

" Tsuna do you want to take off our cloth so it'll be faster" Tsuna nodded as the redhead striped off his clothing before watching Tsuna getting undressed a smirk on his face, as he climbed back on top of Tsuna capturing his lips as he rubbed there groans together

"Ahhah Enma stop … teasing" Tsuna panted as Enma broke the kiss nipping and sucking down Tsuna's chest

" I don't want you to be in pain" Enma said licking Tsuna's thigh before heading for his length blowing on it before swallowing it sucking it steadily causing Tsuna to though his head back moaning.

Enma stopped sucking long enough to grab a bottle of lube he left out earlier coating three of his fingers well looking at a panting Tsuna.

Tuna stared at Enma before whimpering as he pushed the first digit in to his entrance.

"It's okay Tsuna" Enma said kissing Tsuna on the lips slowly moving his finger around inside the brunette.

As Enma added the second finger Tsuna broke the kiss and moaning.

"Please… do… that… again" Tsuna pleaded thought pants.

Enma smirked before thrusting his fingers hitting Tsuna's sweet spot again.

"Hey, that's not fair hiding your face" Enma said pulling Tsuna's hand from his face.

After adding the third finger Tsuna wrapped his arms around Enma's neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"You ready" Enma asked braking away from the kiss to start nibbling Tsuna's ear.

"Yes …ahh" Tsuna moaned as Enma removed his fingers rubbing the tip of his length agents the tight hole before gentle sliding in. Tsuna started digging his nail in to his lovers back as the redhead whispered sweetly.

"So tight relax Tsuna or I can't move" Tsuna arched his back as Enma finished sheathing him self in his lover.

"It… hur…ts…En…ma" Tsuna whimpered tears falling from his eyes

"Its okay I won't move luv" Enma said licking a tear from Tsuna's face.

After sometime Tsuna rolled his hips in to his unsupecting lover causing Enma to pull out all the way to the tip before slowly sliding back in gradually increasing the pace as they went.

"Enma… faster…ahhahahah" Tsuna moaned arching his back tacking the other boy deeper hitting his sweet spot dead on. After three thrust Tsuna went off the edge. As he climaxed his body clamped down on his lover causing him to join him in the climax. Enma slowly pulled out of his spend lover collapsing on the bed before pulling Tsuna in to a huge and both falling asleep.

_**I hope you all liked it there's more to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi hades-chan bringing you the next chappie**_

_**By the way its summer and there 19**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

**One plus one equals**

Chapter 2

After three days of newly wed mode Tsuna and Enma headed to the Vongola mansion as they walked in they were greeted by a blonde haired teen

"Tsuna-kun I missed you" the teen yelled hugging Tsuna

"Hi Dino-nii" Tsuna said looking a little pale the worry on Enma's face growing.

"Whats wrong Tsuna-kun" Dino asked frowning

"No clue since this morning Tsuna hasn't looked well" Enma said worry ringing loud and clear in his voice, Tsuna smiled weekly as he spotted Reborn walking up with the Vongola mist guardian Chrome.

"dame-Tsuna what wrong" Reborn asked staring at the young Vongola Decimo a little worried "I'm fine" Tsuna said walking away "boss" Chrome screamed as Hibari caught the brunette before he hit the floor.

"Hey herbivore" Hibari asked lifting the unconscious Tsuna up.

"I told him to say in bed but he would listen" Enma said sadly

"Enma what do you know" Reborn scowled as all eyes fell on the Shimon head.

"Since yesterday Tsuna's been having a hard time holding anything down, so far all he's been able to hold down was some soup I made him" everyone looked at each other before staring at a sleeping Tsuna.

"It's most likely just a bug he'll get better soon" Reborn said smiling everyone nodded but Enma just couldn't shack the feel that it was something more.

Tsuna watch up four hours later in his room Enma passed out sitting next to him.

Tsuna couldn't help smiling as he moved a stand of hair out of Enma face waking the tiered boy "sorry Enma did I wake you" Tsuna asked as Enma rubbed his eye

"No worries are you feeling better" Enma asked smiling at his beloved

"Still tiered but that's easy to tack care of" Enma smiled standing up kissing Tsuna on the fore head "then get some more sleep" he order

Three mouths later

For three months Tsuna was back to normal the same running around from place to place till during one of the meetings with an alley family thank heavens it was with Dino's or the fact Tsuna throw up in the middle would have been very bad.

"I told you to stay in bed" Enma scolded Tsuna as he laid in bed Dino, Gokudera, and Adel standing at the room door as a man in an unkept jacket walked in at the smell of his cigarette Tsuna turned pale grabbing the bucket Enma placed next to the bed and started throwing up what ever was left in his stomach.

"Tsuna" Enma exclaimed as the brunette started panting.

"Tsuna what did you do to get sick again" the man asked frowning

" sor…sorry…Shamal" Tsuna panted before heaving again this time Enma started rubbing his back gentle.

"Tsuna I'm going to take some blood and see whats up okay" Shamal said smiling as Tsuna moved back to lay on the bed his arm out.

"Just… help… please" Tsuna panted as Enma ran his hand though his hair.

Shamal smiled the only reason he treats Tsuna even thought he's a boy is he can easily pass for a girl.

As he started drawing blood from Tsuna the brunette went limp. "Oy, Tsuna"

Shamal said panicked placing two fingers at his throat as soon as he felt a stable pulse Shamal signed in relief.

"Man don't scary me like that" he said ruffling Tsuna's hair.

" I'll go test the blood right now there's to many people that'd have my head if Tsuna isn't up and running around" Shamal said eyeing the three in the corner of the room smiling.

The next day Tsuna was locked up with Yamamoto, Enma, and Reborn.

"In till Shamal gives us the results you're not leaving this bed"

Reborn said pointing his gun at Tsuna as he went to protest.

Enma and Yamamoto started laughing as Tsuna cringed.

Luckily they didn't have to wait long Shamal crashed thought the door to Enma and Tsuna's room panting eyes wide.

"Um… ho…" Shamal stuttered nonsense for a good five minuet before Reborn pointed his gun at the shocked man "just tell us all ready" Reborn snapped

"Tsuna's pregnant" Shamal yelled causing everyone in the room to go wide eyed even Reborn had his mouth open in surprise.

_**So what you all think so far I haven seen one with Tsuna with a kid. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi if you're still reading this that means you like it thanks so much.**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

_**Enjoy**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room stared at Shamal as if the man head grown a second head

"Um, say that again I think I miss heard you" Tsuna asked blinking wide eyed.

"Tsuna your three months pregnant"

Shamal said looking a little shocked at the fact he was telling this to his friend.

"I even checked it four times" Enma grabbed Tsuna's hand smiling well Tsuna looked ready to throw up again.

"So this is just morning sickness" Tsuna asked worried.

"Yes" Shamal said walking over to the four man.

"How are we going to tell everyone?"

Enma asked before spotting a nine year old Lambo in the door way.

"Oh, no" Yamamoto said watching as the little boy ran off. Enma face palmed him self as he heard Gokudera running in.

"Juudaime whats this about you being a mommy"

Gokudera screamed running up to the bed.

"Hayato calm down, Tsuna still has six months to go before the baby will be ready" Shamal said waiting for more people to show up.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Tsuna said as Enma handed him a bucket to throw up in.

As Shamal started to rub Tsuna's back Chrome and a girl with short black hair walked in with some soup and bread.

"Tsuna-kun did you find out whats causing you to be sick" the black haired girl asked.

"Shamal there's no way I can tell grandpa" Tsuna said placing the bucket down and forcing Enma to let him use his lap as a pillow completely ignoring the girl.

"Tell me what" the 9th asked walking in after finishing his paper work.

"Tsuna's three months pregnant" Shamal said expecting a shocked man but all he got was two shocked girls.

"So it's too late to warn you" the old man said signing well everyone looked at him wide eyed.

" I'm sorry Tsuna that was also in the letter you mom sent me, she said she wanted to tell you when you were older but you were spending so much time here that she couldn't find the time to sit you down and tell you" the old man said sadly.

"So all this time Tsuna's been part girl" Shamal asked staring a Tsuna as the brunette looked ready to pass out.

" yes, forgive me Tsuna I didn't think when you told me you were going over to Enma's that it meant you two were going to take the final step" the old man said frowning.

Enma gentle rubbed Tsuna's back as the brunette smiled weakly

"It's not your fault grandpa" Tsuna said hoarsely before passing out.

"What do you expect he's been up all night throwing up" Enma said as everyone's eye fell on the now sleeping brunette with his head in Enma's lap.

"true nana spend so much time sleeping that Tsuna's father had to take off well she was pregnant" the old man said laughing

"Enma when Tsuna wakes up call me we have to do an ultra sound to see how the baby is doing" Shamal said running everyone else but Reborn and Enma out of the room

"Sure" Enma said smiling.

_**What you all think is it any good.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yahoo thanks again for reading my story this far ^. ^**_

_**I don't own HITMAN REBORN thank now **_

_**ENJOY**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 4

It was around one a clock when Tsuna woke up.

"Good your awake, Shamal said you have to have an ultra sound done to see if the baby's okay" Enma said running his hand though Tsuna's hair.

"Great I wish this was five years ago" Tsuna mumbled. Enma raised and eye brow cuscuses to what his beloved meant. Enma grabbed Tsuna's phone running thought the brunettes contacts before finding Shamal's number and dialed it.

"Hello Shamal Tsuna's up, okay… huh… fine" Enma said signing as he hung up

"What did he say" Tsuna asked looking up at the read head

"He said to change you in to an over sized shirt"

Enma said staring at the brunette as he paled.

"Why me" Tsuna whined as he sat up and Enma went to get a shirt.

"I still don't get this" Enma said helping Tsuna change.

"Do you remember Ryohei-nii" Tsuna asked getting a tiny nodded

"Remember his wife the one that just had a baby a year ago" Tsuna said again Enma nodded "remember when I had to go with her for one of her ultra sounds well she was still under four and a half months"

"Yes you came back a little out of it" Enma said frowning at the memory of a Tsuna that wouldn't eat in till the next day. Just as Tsuna was going to finish Shamal knocked opening the door.

"Hello great Enma's still here"

Shamal said carrying a medium sized box the brunette gulped before grabbing Enma's hand tight. Shamal sat at the foot of the bed before placing the case down, smiling weekly at a panicked Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsuna but your not far enough for the other one"

Shamal said the sincerity ringing true in his voice.

"I figured Ryohei-nii's wife had the same thing" Tsuna cringed.

"At least you have Enma here. But you're not completely ready for the exam"

Shamal said rubbing his head;

He never thought he'd have to do an in body ultra sound to a boy.

"Why don't you remove your boxers well I get it ready" Shamal smiled gentle as Enma stared at him. Tsuna fidgeted hesitated to do this why'd it have to come to this Tsuna thought as he forced Enma to sit behind him.

Enma stared at his lover as Shamal opened the case he brought. Tsuna's faced screamed he was scared but had no choice. So when he wrapped the redhead's arms around his neck and sifted a little to sit on a towel Shamal laid down as he kept setting things up Enma felt useless.

"Enma you're going to have to keep a tight hold on Tsuna if he moves too much not only him but the baby will suffer okay"

Shamal said spreading Tsuna legs and grabbing a bottle of gel.

"Tsuna this is going to hurt okay probable even more since you're not completely a girl"

Shamal said squeezing some gel on the round head of the ultra sound machine. Tsuna grabbed Enma's arm tight as Shamal had to force the head in making tears fall from the brunette's eyes. "Hey Shamal" Enma said causing the unkept man to stop and look at a crying Tsuna " its okay that's a good spot" Shamal said looking at the monitor smiling as he saw the baby and one more shadow. Tsuna yelped as Shamal had to move the head of the ultra sound to see that it was another baby.

"Sorry Tsuna" Shamal said pulling the devise out of him and rested it on the towel

" good news both your baby's are healthy" Shamal said smiling as both Tsuna and Enma jaws dropped "twins" Tsuna said still in pain. Shamal nodded cleaning up the ultra sound equipment and packed it back up.

"Tsuna you don't have to worry about having to do this one again okay" Shamal said bringing a smile to the brunettes face as he closed his legs cringing.

"I'll tell the 9th you need to stay in bed the rest of today got it" Shamal said patting Enma on the shoulder and heading out of the room.

"Enma" Tsuna said cuddling up to the redhead. " yes "

"If this happens again make sure I hide it till I'm four months" Tsuna said cringing as he moved his legs "yes luv, I will" Enma said kissing Tsuna on the forehead.

_**If anyone wants to know yes that thing is real my sister Bridget head to have one used cause they thought she head a wound too. She couldn't stand well after.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the chappie **_

_**I don't know hitman reborn **_

_**Enjoy**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 5

The next two months Tsuna was able to adjust to his pregnancy a lot easier.

But it was starting to get on his nervous every time Lambo wouldn't stop asking where the babies were.

"Stupid cow leave Juudaime alone" Hayato screamed chasing Lambo around the room

"Try and catch me squid head"

Haru walked in to the room smiling as she spotted Hayato chasing Lambo like he was five again.

"Haru did you find it" Enma asked as Adel walked in behind her carrying six binders.

"Please tell me you didn't" Tsuna pleaded as Adel placed the binders on the table.

"No worry's I have Enma's too" she said giggling with Haru as Enma went red.

"Baby pictures" Hayato said smiling as he ran up to the two girls grabbing one of the binders and opening it to a five year old Tsuna riding a cycle.

"So cute" the three said before Haru grabbing one of Enma's and found one of him smiling at the camera covered in band aids.

"Hey Tsuna, Enma when are you two going to find out what gender they are" Yamamoto asked grinning big.

"Not till there born sorry Takeshi" Tsuna said placing his hand on his stomach smiling.

"You've been doing that a lot" Lambo said gentle poking Tsuna's stomach.

After a few weeks Haru started finding fun in the fact Tsuna's final started showing.

Even during one of the alley meetings the boss of the moon family a new up incoming family wasted no time in becoming friends with Tsuna at the news of his two little one's

"Tsuna" the silver haired boss of the moon family cheered running up for a hug smiling.

"Hello Mizuki what brings the pleasure of your visit" Tsuna asked sweetly as the girls smile widened.

" is this you huby" Mizuki asked staring at Enma as he smiled tightening his gripe on Tsuna's hand." yes" Tsuna said smiling.

"Cute, I know your not going to have a baby showers so I picked something up for you" Mizuki said two large bags in each hand

"Thanks" Tsuna said smiling at how much the new boss reminded him of himself in the past. Enma took the bags from Mizuki as she grabbed the two man that followed her and waved good bye smiling. Enma pulled Tsuna back to there room.

"Enma lets see whats in the bags" Tsuna said as he sat down on the bed rubbing his growing baby bump.

"Why not it's sweet of her to do this" Enma said joining the brunette on the bed placing the two large bags in front of then. Tsuna smiled as Enma grabbed the first bag and pulled out two hand made bears one red with a brown noise and paws the other reversed.

"Cute she must have spent all nighters on these" Tsuna said smiling at the tags around there necks with a place for a name. Enma turned the first bag over causing two baby hats to fall to the floor. "She over did it" Enma said picking up the two hats and watching Tsuna smile at them.

"Well let's see whats in the last one" Enma said pulling the bag over.

He couldn't help smiling at the twelve bottles and fourteen containers of formula.

As Enma took out the things a box fell to the floor.

"Whats this" Enma asked picking up the box before busting out laughing.

"Whats so funny" Tsuna asked as Enma turned red. Tsuna grabbed the box before blushing. "I can't believe it" Tsuna said turning red from embarrassment.

"It'll help luv" Enma choked thought laughs. Tsuna started pout at the remark.

Enma smiled kissing Tsuna on the head before collecting all the baby food and carried it in to the next room placing them in a closet.

"Enma why do you think she gave us all this"

Tsuna asked standing in the door way of the nursery. Enma finished putting away the food before turning to Tsuna a frown on his face.

"I don't know but the baby food was bought before your alliances was made a good two months if I compared them right"

Enma said staring back at the brunette just as confused.

"And the bears must have taken months to make there hand knitted" Tsuna said grabbing Enma's hand turning off the light in the nursery before walking back to there bed and changing.

" you have a meeting with Mizuki and Dino tomorrow right" Tsuna nodded as he climbed in to the bed "ask after then" Enma finished climbing in too.

"Maybe I should but what if there's damage attached" Tsuna asked cuddling into Enma's side. Enma laid running his hand thought Tsuna's hair unable to answer before falling asleep.

_**I hope someone liked the chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers I hope you're all enjoying this story.**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 6

Tsuna woke up ready to throw up. Which hadn't been happening for awhile now?

"You okay" Enma asked as Tsuna rushed to the bathroom throwing up everything the brunette ate that night. Enma jumped out of bed rushing to Tsuna's side.

"You okay" Enma asked rubbing Tsuna's back gentle.

"Just morning sickness I'm fine"

Enma nodded Tsuna can be stubborn so just go with him was the best advice his lovers friends ever gave him.

"Then are you able to get dress by yourself" Tsuna nodded as Enma left for the kitchen to get some soup.

Well Enma was down there one of the guards came running up to him.

"Master Enma may I have you check something real quick" Enma nodded before following the man to the front door. As they got there Enma couldn't shack the felling he had seen the two man standing at the entrance somewhere.

"Hello what brings you two here" Enma asked as the two man bowed before speaking

" forgive the intrusion but are misses would like to apologies for not being able to join the meeting today something urgent has happened and she is sorting it out" the taller of the two man said frowning.

"Then what happened so we can help" Tsuna asked his arms crossed as he walked over to stand next to Enma.

"She was attacked Decimo, a small cut to her leg and the person got away" the smaller said frowning.

"My that won't do will it" Tsuna said causing the guards and Enma's hair to stand on end.

"John" a brunette with black lowlights ran up standing in front of his boss smiling.

"Yes, Juudaime" Tsuna smiled at John, Hayato had rubbed off on him some.

"if you don't mind joining me, we're going to give my new sister a hand" Enma flinched as the brunette smiled a smile so close to a fox's if you didn't know him you'd have run for your life.

"Tsuna you can't, what about the little ones" Enma pleaded even knowing Tsuna would kill anyone before there touched him it still had him worried.

"No worry's Mizuki's security is all I'm going to look at. John gets the pleasure of killing the person" Tsuna said patting John's head.

The young man looked up his eyes shining "it will be my pleasure too" he answered.

"Good now get ready" John bowed before tacking off to get his weapons.

Enma sighed as he watched the young man run off.

"Please don't get hurt or make anyone mad" Enma pleaded running a hand thought his hair his eyes clouded with worry.

"I'll be fine so will the little ones okay" Tsuna said smiling at the redhead.

As John returned the four headed for the car.

"Juudaime something's not right" John whispered as the car turned another corner.

"Yes I don't remember it tacking this long to get to Mizuki's before" Tsuna whispered back before they both started feeling sleepy.

The two man chuckled as they watched Tsuna and John pass out in the back of the car.

The smaller of the two man took of his glasses reviling green and brown mixed eyes before pulling out his phone.

"Boss we have the Vongola boss and one of his subordinate" the man said proud.

"_Good, bring them in_" the voice said.

Two hours later

Mizuki looked out her car window trying to figuring out what in the word the man who attacked her was thinking it was to easy to kill the man for it to have been his job. The young girl sighed as the car pulled up to the home of the Vongola family. As Mizuki got out of the car she was knocked down by a small girl in Chinese clothing.

"Sorry miss" the girl said blushing as she helped Mizuki up.

"No worries if you tell me your name"

Mizuki said smiling down at the nine year old girl.

"Its I-pin, I'm really sorry" I-pin said blushing.

Mizuki giggled as she walked to the front door of the mansion before knocking.

"Hi sorry I'm late" she said to a surprised and confused Enma.

"Where's Tsuna he said he was going to help you clean up what happened this morning" Enma said getting confused looks from Mizuki and the three man she brought with her.

"Um, Enma I don't know what your talking about" Mizuki said her eyes screaming please explain someone.

"You didn't send two man this morning to tell us you'd been attacked and couldn't come to the meeting" Enma asked staring at a clock.

"Excuse me, even cleaning up after killing that man I'm only three minuets late. I didn't even send anyone did you Aniki" Mizuki asked a man with black hair and gold eyes before he started shaking his head no and pointing to his throat.

"That's right Aniki; you can't talk you hurt your throat screaming at everyone"

Mizuki said panicked.

"Then where's Tsuna" Enma screamed catching Hibari and Takeshi's attention as they were walking by.

"Hey Enma whats wrong" Takeshi asked as Enma started pulling his own hair.

"We've been hoodwinked" Enma screamed glaring. Mizuki went wide eyed as the two blonde she brought with her hide behind her terrified.

"Enma don't glare at us I'd have killed anyone in my family if I know who did this I won't have a repeat of four months ago"

The silver haired boss screamed tears falling from her left eye.

Enma and Takeshi stared bewildered as the two blondes came out of hiding trying to calm the very upset girl and even the back net did too.

"That herbivore is a conniver" Hibari said smirking at Mizuki's enraged eyes.

Enma and Takeshi gulped as her gaze fell on them.

"What did they look like" Mizuki asked grinding her teeth.

Enma smiled before calling over the guard that answered the door when the two man came.

" both man were wearing black suits just like your man and black glass one was tall with brunette hair and the other had dirty blonde hair with a small cross earring" as the guard described the second man Mizuki's arms went limp at her sides a thin stream of tears falling form her left eye as both went lifeless

"Its him Mizuki" one of the blondes said taking off his glasses to revile a blue eye and a scar across his right. The other blonde joined his friend in taking off his glasses to stare at his boss with blind eyes.

"Its okay Mizuki we'll get him this time" the blonde with a scar said smiling weekly.

"Its okay Sam, Toma it's too late for him to pay but it's not too late to save Tsuna"

the silver haired boss said walking towards the door before Enma stopped her.

"How do you know these guys" Enma asked dryly as Mizuki stared at him.

"Shut up and come on if you want to see Tsuna still happy and pregnant" Mizuki snapped causing the redhead to move out of her way and follow with Takeshi close behind.

_**Sorry if I'm making this complicated**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yahoo sorry I'm making things complex I'll make it simple again. Just a warning to all that haven't read my only fight scene in dolls return I SUCK just telling you don't get your hopes up for a cool scene okay.**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 7

As Mizuki opened the door to her car pushing Enma and Takeshi in Reborn came out jumping in with Hayato.

"Well there going to die now" Sam said a smile in his good eye as he looked at the four pissed off man.

"Just get in Sam you know I can't see" Toma said kicking Sam face first into the car before bowing to Mizuki and forcing her in first.

"Toma you bastard the whole moon family knows that your second only to Mizuki" Sam screamed pouting as the blink boy sat next to there boss.

"And people think we have a weird array of members" Reborn said chuckling.

"Hey don't dis my kids I found everyone in my family half died for one reason or another most cause of stupid ones to boot" Mizuki snapped at the memories.

"No wonder Juudaime likes you like family you two are too much alike" Hayato said smiling before looking at Enma pissed.

"Why'd they take Juudaime any way" Hayato asked looking back at a depressed Mizuki.

Toma patted Mizuki on the head before answering

"Their apart of a family call XXX their apart of a mass medical firm that's doing research on pregnancy hormones." Mizuki folded in to her legs as Toma continued.

"There can't get anyone to agree to be in the test so anyone in the mafia that they can get a hold of they use." Toma said his died eyes falling on his trembling boss.

"Its okay boss it won't be the same this time" Sam said rubbing his bosses back.

The car stayed silence till a knock on the window behind Toma.

"Great thanks Aniki" Toma said feeling around for his boss's hand.

"We're close get ready."

One hours earlier 

Tsuna woke in a padded room strapped to the bed completely confused before looking over and seeing a table full of medical equipment.

"John where are you" Tsuna screamed trying to get loose before the room door opened.

"Well your awake good it would be hard to get results if you're not awake to tell us" the man in a lab coat said walking over to the table next to the brunette.

"What are you up to" Tsuna growled as the man grabbed a needle and started tacking blood. "We need a guinea pig our last one miss carried four months ago" the man smiled.

"But don't worry I doubt it will happen to a Vongola like you" he said walking away and opening the door. Two man walked in carrying John before tieing him to a chair. On the opposite wall of the room. Tsuna laid struggling for what seemed like hours before John woke up.

"John you okay" Tsuna asked looking at the brunette worried.

"Yeah… just… dizzy… Juudaime" the brunette said coughing.

"I'm…sorry…" John said staring at his boss depressed.

"What do you have to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong" Tsuna said trying to cheer up his family member.

" even… if it only… been a month… thanks… for showing me… what a real… family is like Juudaime" the younger brunette said smiling.

"Oy! I didn't bring you with me to die" Tsuna snapped flinching as one of the babies kicked.

In front of the mansion

Mizuki sat up looking out the car window turning pale as the car stopped at the front gate.

"You think you can handle being in there again" Toma asked as Mizuki tightened her grip on his hand.

"I have no choice I can't let this continue" the female boss said sorrow and hate in her voice.

The six got out of the car walking to the gate before a man in a lab coat walked up smiling.

"Well what do we have here Mizuki are you back to help us get more data you don't look like your pregnant again" the man said sarcastically; Enma and Tsuna's friends didn't miss any of it.

"Shino can we come in" Mizuki asked holding back the urge to kill the man in front of her "yes" the man said opening the gate and showing the six in.

As they were lead to the living room a small man with dirty blonde hair and green an brown mixed eyes walked in sitting down next to Shino.

"My Mizuki you haven't change are you still marrying that thing next to you" the man scoffed.

"Don't insult Toma, Jay" Sam growled well Mizuki tried to stop herself from throwing up right then. "Now Mizuki who are your new friends they don't look like your usually runaway mutts" Shino said staring at Enma then Reborn as they glared at him.

"The are my friends from Japan one of my other friends was kidnapped you wouldn't happen to know where they are would you"

Mizuki asked looking Shino in the eyes for the first time since arriving. Shino smiled as Jay looked at him.

"No we don't and we don't have him either" Shino said smiling before Mizuki's smirk grow "I never said it was a he did I Reborn" Reborn smiled evil as Shino gulped.

"Well then I'll give you till four to tell me were he is or I'll bust in to that little lab you have in the basement, oh how I hold a grudge" Mizuki said staring at the clock behind the two man.

"One"

"Hey hold on "

"Two"

"Mizuki if you're still mad"

"Three"

"About the miss carriage we didn't know that'd happen"

"Four times up"

Reborn and Sam smiles grow as they pulled out there guns and had them pointed at the two brunette in front of then. "Hey Takeshi, Hayato incoming" Toma said just in time for his and Enma's hits to make contact with a random guys faces.

"Nice Toma" Enma said giving the blonde a thumbs up.

"I'm one of there experiments what do you expect. Hey Sam let loose Mizuki won't hold you back show them what happens when the past comes back to get you"

Toma said grinning big. "Sam feel free just don't kill any of us got it. Enma follow me the rooms this way"

Mizuki said as one of Shino's man scream as he was attacked by a large white wolf with only one eye. "Sweet Sam you rock"

Takeshi said slashing one of the guys that tried to get Toma.

"Mizuki don't hold back" Toma screamed before being unable to hear her and Enma's foot steps. As Enma and Mizuki ran to the hidden door they heard a kaboom from behind "we need to hurry" Enma said laughing Mizuki looked back confused.

"Hayato's letting loose to I don't think there know that John's his lover" Enma laughed as Mizuki sweat dropped at the thought. They made it to the lab door quickly but to there dismay two man stood in the way.

"Hey Mizuki what did Toma mean by let loose" Enma whispered as they hugged the wall just around the corner from the room Tsuna and John were locked in.

Mizuki signed before pulling out a small vile why couldn't she have been lucky like Toma and Sam who didn't need a trigger like hers.

"Enma I need your help" Enma stared at Mizuki before nodding yes. Mizuki smiled weekly before handing Enma the vile and a needle " after I take down those two take me down then stick me okay if you don't you'll be hurt too"

Mizuki whispered frowning before grabbing her wrist and biting down piecing the shin. Enma flattened his body to the wall he was on as Mizuki's eyes turned gray and a flame appeared on her head Mizuki sniffed Enma before turning to the corner that separated her from her pray a.k.a the two man standing guard. A evil smirk crossed the silver haired girls face as she smelled the two mans scent increasing the flame on her head and turning it even blacker.

"Korus" (1) Mizuki said before disappearing. Enma scooted closer to the edge of the wall as he heard one of the man.

"Stop or we'll shoot" the man with brown eyes screamed as Mizuki walked closer smiling. "Korus" Mizuki mouthed again before disappearing and then reappearing her fangs tearing in to the second man's throat causing his eyes to roll back in his head as she drank purring. It only took a moment for her to drink the man dry before sinking her teeth in to the next one. All Enma could do was watch in horror as Mizuki feed. Enma walked all the way out as Mizuki dropped the now died man eyeing the redhead's neck.

"Ohayou" Mizuki said licking her lips before sniffing the air and coughing at Enma's smell. Enma slowly walked over to Mizuki before watching her eyes change back and frowning as she ran over to a corner and throw up everything in her stomach.

"Sorry about that" Mizuki said after every drop of blood was out of her stomach.

"Its okay I don't get why you gave me the tranquilizer if you were able to change back like that" Enma stated as Mizuki busted the door open. "No that's a first usually I'm still feeding on anyone that crosses my path" Mizuki said raising an eye brow.

_**Thanks you and korus means kill if you don't know I hope I spelled it right.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Man I'm running thought these chapters like there water.**_

_**Well here's the next one enjoy **_

_**I own nothing.**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 8

Tsuna looked at the door to the room as it was busted open.

"I'm still feeding on anyone that crosses my path" Mizuki said staring at Tsuna as he looked at her and Enma confused.

"I'll get bomber boy you get Tsuna" Mizuki said walking over to John untying him before smiling as Tsuna latched on to Enma.

" Tsuna we have to go before Hayato blows us all up" Enma said final getting Tsuna to latch on to his arm in stead as Mizuki shifted John to her back and lead the way out.

As the four headed for the door the silver haired boss froze in place before forcing Enma to take John and dashing off panic covering her face.

When Enma, Tsuna, and John final made it to everyone else Mizuki had Shino by the neck ready to drain him dry Toma and Sam both trying to calm her down as Enma saw the blood on there faces.

"Juudaime, John" Hayato screamed running up and taking his lover from Enma.

"Tsuna let go" Enma said handing the brunette to Takeshi as he ran over.

"Mizuki put him down or he'll never pay" Enma said slowly moving towards the enraged female. Mizuki shifted her gaze from the brunette in her hand to Enma sniffing the air before dropping him and walking staidly over to Enma two snow white fox ears pressed down to her head " née korus" she mouthed sadly before getting a reply from Enma.

"Yes no killing him" the redhead said smiling. Shino stared in horror as Mizuki pressed closer to Enma's hand as he petted her.

Sam's jaw dropped at the sight of his boss actually listening to someone well being in berserk form even if it wasn't full she still should be trying to kill everyone in sight like all the times before.

"Good girl go to Tsuna" Enma order before Mizuki purred and ran up begging for Tsuna to do the same her two tails waging. Tsuna couldn't help smiling as he received a purr from the animal girl as he scratched behind her fox ear.

"Now who gets to beat you up first" Reborn asked tipping his hat with his gun.

"Um Tsuna why are you petting me" Mizuki asked confused as everyone but the two blondes and Shino and Jay started laughing.

"Good your back I thought you were going to roll over and ask for a tummy rub next with the way you were acting" Toma said ready to start laughing.

"Ai did what"

Mizuki exclaimed running up and grabbing Shino by the shirt fangs showing.

"Why don't we save the explanation for later and let Chrome interrogate him?"

Tsuna snapped causing everyone to nodded and get ready to leave.

Vongola mansion

"Okay since Chrome has Shino why don't you fill us in on why and how this all started okay Mizuki" Tsuna asked looking at a very nerves Mizuki.

"Um, before or after four months ago" Mizuki asked looking at the brunette worried.

"Why not start with why you started a family I still haven't heard why" Tsuna said smiling gentle causing Mizuki to relax a little more.

"My family was once a mafia family but they broke away from the main branch. They were tiered of fighting and not being able to save anyone. So the tradition started too died in till it was just a normal family. When I was ten I found one of the old mafia family list with names and traditions written in it. After asking about it I was punished not just one of those slap on the wrist go to bed with out dinner things; my grandfather broke my leg, right arm, and twelve of my rib's before trying to choke me to death. Luckily one of his old friends knocked on the front door forcing him to release me so I escaped out the back door. I spent a year hiding from them before meeting Sam during one of his hunts."

Sam smiled wrapping his arms around the silver net's shoulders

"Yeah I would have killed you to if Toma hadn't stepped in"

Mizuki signed before continuing.

"When they found me I was still in bad shape. Sam was nice enough to carry me back to where they were staying that's when I met the rest of my family. We were all runaways the XXX family owned the property we were on any the head at the time happily took care of us under the radar of her family. They had medicine that worked on animals but not humans luckily no one in are family was whole human but me at the time."

"So how'd you become what you are now" Enma asked frowning as Toma and Sam looked away depressed.

" one of the members fallowed the head to us and I killed him at a price. I started to get worse and since I was human the medicine could not save me so she was going to bring me back to the house to try one of the drugs she was working on. Sam and Toma helped me get out in the open to meet her unfortunately I was dying fast so when she go their they both refused to go back and quickly brought us to her family mansion. Some of the members weren't too happy in till there saw the stream of blood running down my mouth. They probable thought I'd died and leave then a body to us. The drug used animal genes as a type of cell regeneration amplifier. After a whole night sedated and the drug rearranging my cells I made it but at one hell of a coast." Mizuki's left eye head tears falling freely down her face as she finished "cats, dogs, foxes, and wolves have a hard time living together so when the genes tried killing each other off she took some blood trying to resolve it but the end result was what you saw earlier but more ferial. When I came to Sam told me I killed three people but stopped when the head jumped in front of me. After that I became too healthy I really never got sick again. The head was killed three years ago after she introduced us to Shino and Jay the two were nice at first but when Toma and I told them we were getting married and that I was pregnant seven months ago they changed they tricked me in to coming over so they could help me with my morning sickness. At the time I had no reason not to trust them. Two months after they started using me for there hormone research. I lost both my babies and went berserk and escape. After four months we had the family started up good and had a house everyone wouldn't leave my side the whole time we started making a name for are self's." she finished looking at a shocked Tsuna and Enma.

"We thought something was up when we saw the bears" Enma said sadly.

"So you did give them the bears" Toma said patting Mizuki on the head.

"Um, Mizuki one more thing why is it only your left eye can cry" Enma asked getting confused looks from Tsuna.

"My right one has long been destroyed I can only barely see out of it" Mizuki answered placing her hand over said eye signing.

" I think that's enough damage for today why don't you all head home any get some sleep the meeting with Dino-nii was rescheduled for tomorrow at noon okay" Tsuna said looking at a clock that said 8:30 pm. Mizuki smiled before getting up and bowing.

"That's perfectly fine, I'll see you tomorrow then" Mizuki replied leading the two blondes behind her out of the house.

"An I bet Shamal's still waiting for me in our room" Tsuna yawned looking at Enma as he started to chuckle before being joined by the other three people in the room.

"Juudaime go get checked before I help Enma drag you" Hayato scowled as Tsuna got up grabbing Enma handed and waving good night.

Tsuna's and Enma's room

Shamal pasted back and fort waiting for Tsuna and Enma before hearing the door open and saw the two smiling at him apologetically.

"Sorry Shamal" Tsuna said a small smile on his lips as Shamal glared at him.

"You're crazy you know that" Shamal said forcing Tsuna to lay down and finished the check up in a little over an hour.

"You're lucky everything's fine" Shamal said signing before staring at the brunette as he flinched.

"Whats wrong" Enma asked a little worried.

"Nothing one of then was just moving around that's all."

"Huh but it's still a little too early for that" Shamal said looking at the brunette censured.

"Really this is the second time today" Tsuna said rubbing his baby bump gentle.

"I'll run some text then tell you" Shamal said drawing some blood from Tsuna before leavening.

"Tsuna are you sure they didn't inject you with anything" Enma asked seriously as the brunette smiled cuddling up on his side.

"All he did was take a blood sample" Tsuna said slowly falling asleep.

Enma signed before joining the brunette and falling asleep too.

_**Okay what you all think any good or to confusing.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi randomness ahead I think.**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

Tsuna woke to Enma playing with his hair as the brunette noticed his head was resting on Enma's chest.

"Morning you still have four hours before the meeting" the red head said tacking Tsuna scent happily.

"Thanks for telling me" Tsuna groaned moving his head to rest on Enma's shoulder before kissing him on the cheek smiling.

"You hungry luv" Enma asked kissing Tsuna on the forehead.

"Sure but lets get dressed first" Tsuna said getting up slowly and heading for the closed door.

Enma smiled as him and Tsuna chitchatting all the way down to the dinning room. Stopping dread in there tracks as they opened the door to I-pin and Mizuki playing tag and Lambo chasseing them before spotting Dino being chased to smiling big like a little kid.

"Morning" Dino said falling flat on his face as he passed the two boys standing in the door way. "Dino are you okay" Mizuki asked running up to the blonde as he sat up smiling a big goof grin pasted on his face. "I'm fine" they all started laughing before Lambo poked Mizuki screaming "your it" and ran off.

"Oh really" Mizuki said smirking before catching Lambo easily and started tickling him.

"You all seem to be having fun" a chief said walking in with cereal and soup smiling as Mizuki released Lambo to give the man a big thank you huge.

"no problem dear its my job" the man said walking back into the kitchen followed by Mizuki as she poked her head in thanking the chief an everyone again before heading over to Tsuna and hugging him before grabbing Dino and forcing him to join I-pin, Lambo, and her for breakfast. well staring at Enma and Tsuna as she pointed to the bowl of soup and winked at Tsuna then the empty bowl before doing the same to Enma but at the cereal.

"You're all early" Tsuna said sitting at the only bowl of soup smiling as Dino and Mizuki shrugged.

"Thought I'd see how things were going first" Dino said smiling as he started eating again.

"I just wanted to get here before my kids woke up their a pain when it comes to me going anywhere" Mizuki complain enjoying the look Dino was giving her.

"My man are my kids" Mizuki replied before Dino could ask.

"Well what you expect they care" Enma said getting a big scoop of cereal from the bowl in the middle of the table and digging in.

"There's just so much someone can handle" Mizuki said hitting herself in the face with her bandaged hand signing.

" well do note what happens when your our blood it drawn Mizuki you killed how many people yesterday before snapping out of it" Enma asked raising and eye brow at the female boss as she look at him depressed.

"don't remind me it was more then my age" Mizuki said string her cereal around as the three older males stared at her.

"Um, Mizuki I've been meaning to ask but how old are you"

Tsuna asked a little scared to find out.

"Um, I think I'm sixteen now its July right" Mizuki asked ignoring the bewildered looks she was getting from the man and as Dino nodded yes.

"You most be joking me and Tsuna are at lets 19 and a half" Enma exclaimed dropping his spoon in his bowl.

"So their nine" Mizuki snapped pointing to I-pin and Lambo as they finished and ran off to play.

"Their from active families" Dino said completely confused.

"Heck your family is fresh out of the gate Mizuki" Enma said looking at the sixteen year old worried. "Just because Ai listens to you doesn't mean I will" Mizuki snapped finishing what was left in front of her.

"Really your animal listens to me" Enma asked smirking evil as Mizuki froze cursing the fact she said anything.

"Enma if you take advantage of that I'll tell Reborn"

Tsuna said causing the redhead to flinch.

"Why don't we have the meeting right now since we're all here" Dino asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I think it was for us to disuse my kid's way of security and training." Mizuki said dryly. Dino smiled before looking at the young girl.

"So how have your man been training till now" Dino asked twisting his fingers.

"By fighting each other they've all been paring up with our oldest and training so there know what they can do. Other wise fighting Toma, Sam or me." Mizuki finished getting a smirk from Enma.

"How many types of animals do you have" Enma asked kindly looking at Mizuki as she smirked.

"Theirs 500 of us in all every one is divided into seven groups backed on there strengths and weakness. Group one is are flyers, two is are swimmers, three is are nocturnally, four is are runners, five is are cold blooded, six is are warm blooded, and seven is are black list." Mizuki said ready to laugh at the looks she was getting.

"Explain the last four if you don't mind" Dino asked confused.

"Okay are runners are the people with animal speed their fast and can kill even faster.

Cold blooded are my kids that have no sense of pain or temperature if they go in to a fight the enemy will be in trouble. Warm blood are my kids that prefer to work with computer or help fix people up their not the type you want on the battle field if your in to destroying the enemy. The black list are the kids that I can't use unless I want everyone die. They don't know how to control there instinct I work with them the best I can but there's just so much I can do without having to deal with imprinting." Mizuki signed running a hand thought her hair.

"Imprinting as in the mother first thing they see is it" Reborn asked appearing out of no were. Mizuki couldn't hold back the need to bit her lip.

"Kinda or like there's a scent that the person gets use to and it become a control switch. But if the control switch dies the person will either brake down or try and imprint on another with a scent similar to the first and I'm taking like a blood relative, closes friend, or even anyone that has a scent even closely matching. Unfortunately it's the only way."

Tsuna and Reborn stared at the silver haired girl before looking at Enma ready to laugh.

"Nice work Enma" Reborn said smirking before joining Tsuna and laughing.

Enma looked confuse before realization hit.

"What are you talking about" Dino asked confused as Mizuki suddenly turned red.

"No way no wonder you were acting like that" Enma said ready to laugh before Mizuki shot him a death glare shutting the redhead up in seconds.

_**Sorry if it's still complicated. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi whats you all think so far I hope its good here's the next chappie. I'm on a roll writing but a problem has arrived we're moving no bus to the library to post stories and my last semester of high school starts the 10**__**th**__** what am I going to do.**_

_**Anyway I don't own anything**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**One plus one equals **

Chapter 10

For the next three months Mizuki came to visit but left right after forgetting that the security system was apart of Tsuna's regular check. Luckily Shamal just put the brunette on bed rest in till the babies are born.

" Enma please just let me walk around for a few minuets" Tsuna pleaded with his lover as the redhead replied for the 18 time " no, bed rest means staying in bed don't make me get Reborn" Enma warned in the last few month Reborn became the only threat that neither wanted to face.

"Tsuna I brought you some comics" the baby said opening the door to the room with Chrome and Hayato behind him carrying some too.

"Thanks" Tsuna said happy that he wouldn't be bored just sitting there.

"Well just think your eight months now only one months to go" Enma said smiling as the three placed down the comics nodding in agreement with the redhead.

"Yeah ouch" Tsuna said rubbing his baby bump.

"Are you okay" Hayato asked a little worried.

"Yeah I think their just moving around" Tsuna said cringing again.

"But they don't move around this much normal right" Chrome asked as Tsuna yelped.

"No, ow... hum" Tsuna answered grabbing Enma's hand and squeezed it tight causing the redhead to flinch.

"I think it's a good idea to call Shamal" Reborn said handing Hayato Tsuna's cell phone.

The bomber ran thought the brunettes contacts hitting talk as soon as Shamal's name was pulled up.

"_Hello_"

"Hey Shamal Juudaime in pain you mind getting here quick" Hayato yelled in to the phone as Tsuna yelped again still squeezing Enma's hand tight.

"_You idiot he's in labor_" Shamal snapped thought the phone the sound of a door slamming and the engine of a car could be heard in the background.

"_Make as much room as you can and get some towels_" Shamal said hanging up.

"Enma I'll get the towels" Hayato said as Enma maneuvered his way behind the brunette as he started crying. "Shush its okay Shamal's on the way luv" the redhead said trying to calm Tsuna down as much as possible. "Breathe dame-Tsuna" Reborn yelled helping Chrome move the comics out of the way.

"Easier …ow …said…ah" Tsuna groaned trying really hard to do as Reborn said.

Shamal ran in followed by the 9th and Takeshi panicked.

"Tsuna has the pain increased" Shamal asked placing his case down.

Tsuna sobbed squeezing Enma's hand so tight he thought the brunette would brake it.

"From Enma's hand I'd said yes" Takeshi said pulling Enma away and taking his place so the redhead could get some feeling back in his hand. "Thanks"

Enma said watching as Shamal forced Tsuna to lay down more and started checking to see how far along the brunette was.

"Okay Tsuna just a little longer and than you can push hear me" Tsuna nodded tears still in his eyes as the 9th walked over to his side smiling.

"Well just thinks your mother was in labor for hours with you" the 9ths playfully said as Tsuna glared at him.

Tsuna's glare was interrupted by a knock on the room door Enma walked over glaring before coming face to face with a young man with short black hair and a feather earring scowling.

"Where's the brat" the man growled before flinching as Tsuna screamed.

Reborn ran up grabbing Enma by the collar glaring

"Get over there, Xanxus this isn't the time" Reborn screamed as Enma replaced the water guardian. "Tsuna one more then you can tack a quick brake ok" Shamal said smiling gentle as Tsuna looked at him though pain clouded eyes. After one big push the first baby was out.

"It's a boy" Shamal said rapping it in a towel and handing the baby to the 9th

"Tsuna one more and it's over okay" the older man said as Tsuna started shacking his head "I can't" the brunette wined tightening his grip on Enma's hand as he was trying his best to calm Tsuna down. After two hour both babies were out and Tsuna was out cold, well Shamal and Enma cleaned off the two baby boys.

" I don't think Tsuna's going to be up any time soon" Chrome giggled holding one of the babies after everything was cleaned up even Xanxus was holing one of the new born trying to be of help as Enma tucked the unconscious brunette in.

"When did this havoc start" Xanxus asked looking at the baby boy in his arms.

"my sons aren't havoc" Enma snapped taking the baby the black net was holding and resting him next to Tsuna before Chrome placed the second baby down and headed out the door to tell everyone the news as a young man walked in.

"There so cute" a man with long silver hair said poking Takeshi

"Squalo" Takeshi squeaked as said man wrapped his arms around the black nets waist and dragged him away.

"Don't expect to see him tomorrow" Enma chuckled as Tsuna started to stir.

"Hey, what are you doing here" Tsuna asked tiredly as he sat up.

"You and I had a meeting set up" Xanxus said forcing the brunette back down.

" Tsuna don't worry about feeding then Shamal said we can give then the formal Mizuki gave us in till your feeling up to it" Enma said walk in to the nursery and getting two bottles and a container. But a little to late Tsuna already had one of the babies held to his chest feeding. "What" Tsuna asked as Enma walked up his face red.

"Nothing just thought you were too tiered" the redhead said as Tsuna switched babies. "I'm tiered but they need this more" Tsuna said smiling down at his two sons.

"When I'm less tired we need to pick names" Tsuna said smiling at Enma.

" why not Giotto and Cozart" Enma asked looking at Tsuna as he placed down the baby he was just feeding " okay" Tsuna replied falling back to sleep not even caring that he was getting weird looks from both Xanxus and Enma.

_**Yeah the babies are here sorry if the chapter sucked.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yahoo schools back and I'll have plenty of things to help me write here's the next chapter enjoy.**_

_**I have little in memory of who owns hit man reborn **_

**One plus one equals**

Chapter 11

Giotto and Cozart slept soundly in the bed with their mother. Well Enma slept in a chair next to them. Everyone couldn't help starring in to the open door way sneaking peeks at the happy family. Giotto was a spitting image of Tsuna's ancestor but his eyes were a bright brown with the same look as Enma's. Cozart had bright orange tipped hair with a darkened brownies red color. It was noon before the four stirred Enma and Tsuna first before the two little boys fusing a little.

"Um, you two hungry" Tsuna smiled getting ready to feed the two little boys next to him.

"Don't you thing the breast pump will make that easier" Enma asked giggling as Tsuna glared at him.

"I don't care if Mizuki gave it to us I'm not using it" Tsuna snapped and that was the end of that.

Six months later

After six crazy months Tsuna and Enma got everything under control or that's what they thought before finding out Mizuki has been missing since the babies were born. Toma and Sam final had enough courage to go to the Vongola mansion and ask for help.

"she's what!" Tsuna screamed handing Cozart to Enma after the two blondes were brought in to the nursery.

"she got hurt bad and went berserk all the way. It's impossible for us to find her and we were hoping you could" Sam squeaked retreating back as Tsuna started giving him a death glare.

"calm Tsuna we can find her" Enma said walking over and placing Cozart next to Giotto in the crib. "Ai is in control Mizuki can't hear us" Toma stated his hands placed in front of him. "I don't get it why do you call her Ai it's the same person" Tsuna asked staring at the two blondes confused.

"Ai was the head of the XXX family Mizuki imprinted on her unless she has a controller she's not Mizuki it's like having two souls in one body"

"But only one has control of the body at a time but Ai can see everything Mizuki does but Mizuki can't see what Ai does" Sam finished

"So it's like D.I.D's (1)" Reborn said starring at the four man a frown on his face.

"That's close I thing" Toma answered a little sad.

"Enma your coming with us, dame-Tsuna stay here the four of us can find her" Reborn stated smiling as he kicked the three man out and started to look.

Tsuna couldn't hold back the signed that escaped from his lips as he walked back in to the main room and placed the baby monitor down.

_Why didn't she come to us _Tsuna asked himself as he started to all asleep.

As Tsuna fell asleep a medium sized snow white cat, dog, wolf, and fox mixed animal crawled thought the nursery window. Ai crawled over to the crib sniffing it before climbing in and moving the two now awake baby boys so they were using her as a pillow before shifting her tails to cover them as there gripped at her fur and started falling asleep.

After three hours of searching the four man headed back to Tsuna and the babies.

" I can't believe we failed to find her today" Enma said looking down. Sam nodded as he was in wolf form with Reborn sitting on his back.

"Tsuna you asleep" Enma asked opening the door to their room before smiling at the brunette as he yawned and got up stretching

"any luck guys" Tsuna asked rubbing his eyes.

"I see that the little ones must have started crying for you to be getting up" Enma teased as Tsuna raised an eye brow at him.

"Actually I woke up just before you walked in by myself, they haven't cried at all since you all left"

Tsuna said walking over to a now closed nursery door "I didn't close this door either"

He said opening in as the other walked over to join the brunette at the door.

As the door opened Ai's ears perked up and she started to growl in a low voice.

" huh, Mizuki" Enma asked staring at the snow white mix growling at them from the crib a cut visible on her leg and muzzle. Sam jumped in front of the group snarling as Ai climbed out of the crib and took up a defensive stands in front of it.

"Sam she thinks you're here to hurt them let Tsuna try" Toma yelled his bat wings out well he pulled the large wolf away. Sam changed back glaring.

"Well you didn't hear what she called me" the blonde snapped grabbing Tsuna by the arm and pushing him foreword as the two little boys looked thought the crib bars giggling.

"What'd she said"

"She said I was here to kill them she's lost it" Sam yelled waving his arms in the air completely offended. Enma and Tsuna couldn't help sweat-dropping at the rant that started behind them.

" well I'll try" Tsuna answered walking slowly over to Mizuki a week smile on his face as she sniffed him before wiggling her tail in front of the boys to kept them happy but never letting Tsuna out of her sight.

"Hey Mizuki" Ai yipped at the brunette as the name left his lips

"_Get that right boya_" everyone stopped moving as they starred at her in confusion

"Ai then can I have my babies back" Tsuna asked walking closer.

"_Don't move I'm only protecting them_" she snapped

"_The man I killed was heading for this room I don't trust anyone_" Ai yipped before showing her fangs. "Wait that guy from this morning that was your doing" Enma asked well Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"_Yes he was here for blood_" Tsuna couldn't stop the smile that came across his face as he pulled Ai in to a big huge.

"Good girl" the brunette said scratching behind Ai's fox ears causing her to purr. Enma couldn't help smiling as Ai press in to the hug more but kept her tails moving to keep the baby boys giggling out of joy. His smile even grew when one of the boys graded her tail and was pulling at it hard. Tsuna released Ai as she tried to turn and nuzzle the tiny hands away. She would have made a great mother he thought watching the two boys play with her fur more.

_**So what you all think**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone sorry its been a long time. I had this chapter finished and was going to post it just to find out that the memory chip I keep my story's on was completely wiped and I had so much to do the day before that I forgot to back it up like I had planned oops so here it is finally.**_

_**I have little in memory of who owns hit man reborn **_

**One plus one equals**

Chapter 12

After two months of staying at the Vongola mansion Ai finally took on a human form keeping her ears and tails. "Can we have our boss back she had things to do" Sam whimpered the hybrid suddenly stopped playing with the twins. Ai stared at Cozart and Giotto as they reached for her pouting. Ai smiled before picking up the two boys and headed inside to Tsuna's bedroom. Tsuna looked up from his papers at the sound of his door a smile on his face before the women walked in resting the two now fusing boys on the bed. Ai walked over to the brunette hugging him just before leaving. The two boys on the bed now crying in hysteria; "shush its okay" Tsuna cooed cuddling his sons till they fell asleep.

**Two hours later**

Enma frowned as he walked thought the halls of the Vongola mansion a ready to kill Xanxus following close behind. The older man was there for a meeting but after waiting so long that it felt like a repeat of the day he ended up having to help a little with Tsuna's delivery he just decided to look for Enma and head over to the couples room. "Oy Tsuna…" Enma's voice died at the sight of his lover passed out well the twins just cuddled together sound asleep. Xanxus frowned before pulling the redhead out into the hall way  
>"when was the last time the brat slept" he asked<p>

Enma frowned before running a hand thought his hair the look of exhaustion plainly evented on the younger males face "I'd say the last time I did" Xanxus hm'd before walking back in to the room and picked up Cozart and Giotto before heading out the room  
>"you sleep these two are mine until you guys come for them"<br>Enma's jaw dropped as he went to protect but the older man had already taken off  
>'Tsuna's going to kill me' Enma thought looking at the sleeping brunet on the bed with fear.<p>

Xanxus smirked as he walked into his base before heading to the kitchen. Yamamoto was sitting at the kitchen counter his black hair even more unruly then unusual. The water guards head turned to look at the Varia boss after he heard two familiar giggles. Xanxus placed the twins on the floor before walking over to the coffee machine and pored himself a cup. Yamamoto pointed at the two boys giggling even loader as Xanxus tiger and lynxes walked in  
>"I thought I'd give the brat a break" Xanxus answered before cracking a rare smile as Cozart started to pet his tiger. The giant cat enjoying the attention as much as possible, but his eyes sparkly as Giotto stared down the lynxes every time the big cat barred his fangs.<br>"There nothing like their mother" Yamamoto said in a hoarse voice  
>"Squalo screwed you over good huh" Xanxus asked Yamamoto flushed before nodding a yes.<p>

"Well you should have seen that coming it had been what since those little twerps were born?" Yamamoto signed before smiling as Giotto crawled over to his brother giggling. Cozart stared before gripping the tiger's leg. Xanxus tiger nodded before nudging Giotto's back as the little boy tried to stand "well look at that hope it's not there first time or I'll be in for a beating" Xanxus said watching as Giotto toddled over to his brother before helping him stand.

"Nope it not Mizuki helped them learn with Tsuna and Enma there"

"But aren't they a little young to be walking, there like what 10-11 months old"

"not really it just means there more mature" was all Yamamoto countered with as Squalo walked in to the kitchen a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the water guardian's waist.

"what's with the brats" Yamamoto glared as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"those are the next heads of the Vongola and Shimon family watch what you say" Yamamoto snapped causing Squalo shiver "you know I love it when you get mad" Yamamoto flushed as he looked away from his boyfriend

"your just lucky everyone else is either not here or training in another area" Squalo raised an eyebrow confused before Yamamoto smirked "yeah Bel and Fran would be making fun of you"

"so you two willing to help with the twerps" Yamamoto and Squalo looked at each other before grinning "like we'd miss you having to deal with to 10 1/5 month olds" Squalo chimed going to pick up Cozart just for Xanxus lynx's to almost take his arm off "wow! Someone's loved" Yamamoto said smirking as the two big cats took off with the twins hanging from there mouths by their shirts.

Xanxus chuckled as he headed to his office "HEY IS IT REALLY OKAY TO LEAVE THEM" Squalo screamed at his bosses back. Xanxus just waved his hand dismissingly before opening the door at the end of the hall.

**Four hours later**

The Vongola mansion practically shook as Enma told Tsuna why there boys weren't asleep in the nursery "YOU LET XANXUS TAKE THEM" the redhead coiled back at his lovers rage filled eyes. "Yamamoto's with Squalo so it shouldn't be a problem" Enma defended trying to calm Tsuna down; as a group of people stud outside the couple's room. Reborn frowned as he walked into the room before pointing his gun at the two  
>"you will calm down or I'll fill you with bullets"<p>

Tsuna took a deep breath before dropping to the bed his hands in front of his face  
>"Tsuna there's nothing to worry about" Enma reassured but Tsuna just shook his head<br>"Xanxus won't hurt them" reborn said sitting down next to the brunette as he looked at the grown man that had taught him "really" was all he asked  
>"yes, he said come and pick them up whenever we wake up" Enma said<p>

Tsuna frowned before getting up "where you going"

"to get my son's what else" Enma just nodded as he followed his lover out the mansion.

Xanxus looked up from his paper work as the door to his office was slammed open  
>"where are they" asked Tsuna a murderess look on his face. Xanxus just shrugged as he pulled out a whistle from his desk dor two big cats stoked in with the twin's on their backs giggling.<p>

"see there fine not a scratch" Xanxus stated with a huff before finishing his papers  
>"now you owe me a meeting" he said dragging Tsuna way from the two sleeping boys in Enma's arms<p>

'well you have miss the last two' Enma thought smiling as his sons cuddled into his chest.

_**Thank you all for reading and putting up with the long wait.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello, thank you to all my readers this story was so much fun to . I'm still asking my self how a five chapter story became thirteen chapter tho. But seeing as all good things must come to an end, its with a little bit of remorse that have to say this is the last chapter of one plus one. I greatly hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I don't own hitman reborn**_

**One plus one**

Chapter 13

Six years later

"Cozart! Giotto! I don't care if you're the next heads your died" Gokudera howled two little boys running away a black fox between them "Yu can you distract go-san" Cozart asked his gold eyes glowing as the fox nodded before he grabbed his brothers hand speeding up. Gokudera growled as he turned the corner just to come face to face with a very unhappy Enma and Mizuki. Gokudera gulped as he watched a small boy poke his head out from behind mizuki

"Goku what is this about you trying to kill our children" the two adults snapped the silver haired storm guardian turning pale as he high tailed it at the sight of a pissed off Tsuna heading there way Cozart and Giotto's hands in his. Enma turned around smiling as Tsuna stopped behind them

"so Yu said you three stopped by to see if Maya-chan could play and Gokudera blow up." Enma asked the three boys nodding

"that's weird cause you'd think that since johns mad at him he'd behave" Mizuki chimed looking down at her son as he looked up at her sad. "judiama" a male voice called cheerful the sound of a young girl giggling becoming easier to hear as they got closer. The small group turning around watching as a small silver brunette girl wave her hand in an older males hand. "morning John, Maya"

"morning" the litte girl giggled "judaima is something wrong" John asked as the four little ones raced in to the room next to them. "

"your lovly husband tried to kill our boys" mizuki growled

"really and he didn't get that I was mad before as sure as hell going to kill him now" Tsuna swetdrope as he watch the brunette crack his knuckle before walking away.

"Tsuna did you remember what tomorrow is" Mizuki asked bouncing on her heals.

" yeah, is everything still a go for tomorrow." Enma nodded a evil smile on his face.

"good so I'll be here bright and early tomorrow to pick up the kids" Mizuki said smiling.

Halloween day

Cozart smiled big as he helped his brother in to his costume.

"Cozart do you think mommy and daddy forgot" Giotto asked helping the older boy with his cat ears

"of course not! They remember I better they just had some last minute things to do" Giotto nodded before looking up as Yu ran in yipping "hahaha we can't understand you if you in fox mode Yu" Giotto giggled Cozart to busy laughing at the rainbow ridden on the poor boys tail.

"mom's taking us to the park for a while" he said after turning back before glomping the two

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the three said at the same time causing another round of laughter.

Noon

the three boys around laughing and playing at the town park before mizuki called them so they could head home.

Mizuki as ready to jump out of her skin as they headed back to the vangala Manichean an over joyed smile on her face as they pulled up to the front door. "okay boys you go in first" she cooed smiling even bigger as the three boys pulled the doors open.

"SURPISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the group screamed the three boys looking shell shocked as Tsuna, Enma, and Toma walked up with two cakes.

The first one having two tears of cake red and orange frosting swirling like fire two name plates made out of cookies reading 'Cozart and Giotto' eight candles burning brightly.

The second one was only one tear with green and black swirling icing the whole thing having little animal figurines all over it. The seven candles bringing a smile to Yu's face.

"don't tell me you thought we forgot" Tsuna asked hurt as Giotto looked at the ground saddly.

"sorry it just every year you usual come in and jump us singing the song" the youngest twin said not looking up as he was enclosed my his mothers arms "sorry, honey" Tsuna cooed before smiling

"so why don't you two make a wish little man" Enma said smiling as the three boys thought Yu not even noticing the twin looks throw his way before the two started to whisper Tsuna and Mizuki gawked as the twins blow out there candles waiting patiently for Yu to to the same.

The only warning the younger boy got before the two grabbed him was his fathers glare. The black haired boy looking at his friends confused as they headed to the three chairs placed near the presents plopping him right between them.

"well fancy that" Enma said looking at the group of people gawking.

" well you think they even realize what they just did" Mizuki asked as Tsuna busted out laughing

"bet you I know what they wished for now" Toma groan before Enma stepped in font of the two youngest a hand stretched out "well then welcome to the family"

the three boys just stared before ignoring the now shell shocked group of adult opening there presents with the help of the only six other kids there. The party end happily at 10 with the three birthday boys passed out . Cozart and giotto on either side with a sleeping Yu between then. Well don't make the future intrusting?

**The end?**

_**Well how do you all like that? And a HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! I also left it open ending in case you all want a squeal but that's all up to you.**_


End file.
